deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams vs. Frank West
Ash Williams vs. Frank West is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise against Frank West from the Dead Rising series. Description One infected City, countless Undead, Two Legendary Zombie Killers and one will be dead by dawn! Does Frank West have this war covered or is Ash Williams just too groovy for him to handle? Interlude Wiz: Heroes must be willing to go through anything inorder to insure that the forces of Evil will never get their way. Even if it means accomplishing the impossible. Boomstick: And these two get the job done with a chainsaw in one hand, a lady in the other and knee deep in blood and guts! Wiz: Ashley J. Williams, The Chosen One with a Chainsaw Arm. Boomstick: and Frank West, The Camera wielding Savior of Willamette. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ash Williams buckles up for a Death Battle! Wiz: Long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was prophesied that a hero would one day, fall from the sky and deliver humanity from the terrors of the deadites. The Chosen One known as The Jefe. Boomstick: And that man is... Ash Williams. Boomstick: Uh, are we sure this is the right guy? (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/6J6SYS8USls ) Wiz: Don't let his unorthodox behavior fool you, Boomstick. He's the only thing standing inbetween humanity and it's end. Born on April 8th, 1957 and raised in Elk Grove, Michigan. Ashley James Williams lived a normal life, but his ordinary life would take a complete nose dive when he and a few friends decided to stay in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, like nothing could possibly go wrong! Let's stay the night in this damn near falling apart cabin and play some freaking tapes of an old guy reciting demonic passages. It'll be a good time! Wiz: The tapes had woken up a dark force in the woods, which proceded to turn Ash's friends and his girlfriend all into undead monsters called Deadites. Ash fought for survival for two days straight loosing not only his sanity but also his hand. Boomstick: Damn, i know the feeling buddy. I know the feeling... But hey! He said screw that shit and replaced that bitch with a freaking Chainsaw! Wiz: After this and being sucked through a vortex into the dark ages, Ash Williams learned of his destiny as the chosen savior of humanity and.... ran from it. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/q8J6GGSadrQ ) Boomstick: But as reluctant as he was, Ash always answered the call to duty when ever Deadites started showing their ugly faces. But he needed some tools if he was to face these threats head on. Ash carries a twelve gage double barrel Remington shotgun, awsomely named The Boomstick, a Homelite XL Chainsaw and an Iron Gauntlet capable of crushing metal without any issue. But if you think for one second that that's all the heat Ash is packin, Woah boy you're in for a ride! Wiz: This is true, while Ash is normally associated with The Homelite XL, this is far from the only chainsaw Ash has put on his stump. There's Chain-lightning a chainsaw that can cut through steel, The Sap Master 3000 which has a chain tipped with actual diamonds with a titanium chasing and then there's a Chainsaw that is actually made out of dimond. He really loves his chainsaws... Boomstick: Damn straight! But when chopping doesn't work, Ash has a pretty ridiculous amount of other weapons to put where his hand once was. Ontop of all those chainsaws, he has a Gatling Gun, a Flamethrower and even a harpoon gun, which he uses like a grappling hook! There's also the Cyborg Hand which has a special function for each finger. His pointer finger can shoot fire, his middle finger can launch explosives, there's a force projector in his pinky finger and all five can shoot fucking lasers! Ash also wears a steel chestplate and chainmail armor, while it only covers his torso it protects from stabbing and piercing weaponry. Wiz: Ash is a natural at martial arts and is skilled with swords, spears, machineguns, pistols, even rifles, And if that wasn't enough, Ash can use the Necronomican Ex-Mortis also known as the book of the dead, bound in human flesh and inked in blood this talking book was written by The Dark Ones for the soul purpose of ending all of humanity and grants it's user dark magical abilities. Boomstick: After years of being stuck with the damn thing Ash learned to read certain passages and use them to his advantage on the battlefield! He can shoot lighting from his hand, give himself the strength of ten men, create portals to alternate dimensions, make the sky rain lava, start earthquakes, stun enemies and even summon or banish deadites and demons! Hey, now that I think about it. Those people in The Exorcist should've just called Ash! He woul- er... Nevermind, he probably would've just shot her in the face. Wiz: But Ash must use magic sparingly as each spell needs demonic energy inorder for him to use them and thats even assuming he remembers how to recite the spell correctly. Once Ash starts to recite a spell, he must finish the spell correctly or the Necronomican could actually backfire on him. The book isn't very friendly to Ash either, often antagonizing and taunting him. Boomstick: Well hey. What's the risk when it means all that firepower! But that thing sure does talk a lot of shit for something that probably smells like an unwashed mattress at a nursing home, Luckily for Ashey Slashy that book isn't the only paranormal weapon he has, say hello to the Kandarian Dagger a knife capable of literally one-shotting demonic foes and is way less chatty. This thing is so powerful that it's quite possibly the only weapon in Ash's universe capable of destroying the Necronomican itself! While it's effectiveness on non-demonic foes is unknown it has been shown to still cause a human immense pain with a single slice! Wonder if he ever used that thing to make a sandwich... Wiz: Ash is a gifted mechanic and chemist, He's Weaponized his own car into the Iconic Deathcoaster, built a Mech-Suit out of scraps, and has even made explosives from scratch. Armed to the teeth and ready to feed Deadites a fist full of boomstick, Ash has accomplished the impossible and saved the world more times than Boomstick can count. Boomstick: Hey! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/YWiuLrSk7WY ) Wiz: Ash has fought against entire armies of the undead single handedly, took on Zombified Marvel Superheroes, defeated Count Dracula, slain countless supernatural threats, killed his own evil doppelganger on several occasions, and has even held his own in one on one combat against Xena Warrior Princess! Boomstick: Ash is so badass he took Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees to the fucking garbage on two separate occasions! Makes sense because He's strong enough to punch holes in a castle wall, has cut down a tree with a single chop with his chainsaw, He once forced a bowling ball inside a human chest cavity, has snapped a spin in half with a single kick which requires 3000 newtons of force and has even held back the Deadite force which is strong enough to spit trees in half, shake a trailer house and fling a 2 ton car 30ft into the air! And this dude is constantly tangling with Deadites which in plenty of cases have shown to be able to punch through metal and bust through concrete walls. Wiz: Ash is also capable of jumping 8 feet into the air horizontally without a running start, while the average human can only jump about 2, meaning Ash is 4 times stronger than the average man. But not only is Ash incredibly strong, he's insainly tough. He's survived building high falls, explosions, almost having his face cut off, being smashed through walls, had an entire hospital collapse ontop of him and has shook off hits from individuals with superhuman strength. Boomstick: He's fast enough to dodge incoming laser fire from several directions, evaded demonic lighting and has out ran the Deadite Force, you know? That first person view thingy in the movies that can split trees, we just mentioned it five seconds ago. Wiz: The Deadite Force has been shown to be able to catch up to and over take speeding cars, but when it chased Ash, it could barely keep up! Inparticular, The Deadite Force tailed Ash's car: The Delta which is a 1973 Oldsmobile 88 Royal, which has a top speed of 120mph. Having outran the Deadite Force on several occasions this means Ash is capable of running well over that! Boomstick: Man! Why even bother driving when he's that fast? Oh yeah, Because he's lazy. Wiz: Ash can be perfectly described as a Badass Dumbass. Bruce Campbell himself has stated that while Ash is good at thinking fast, he's not so good at slow thinking. While Ash isn't stupid, he isn't smart either and after years of experience fighting Deadites, Ash's sanity is very questionable... To say the least. Boomstick: Ash is Selfish, arrogant and pretty damn stubborn. He carries very little extra ammunition for his firearms and his chainsaw at most only has a single hours worth of gasoline. Wiz: His prosthetic hands may pack a punch, but they do tend to malfuction after excessive use. Ash also has a tendency to be really clumbsy and while he may have shown superhuman levels of strength, speed and durability, he's still very much human and is still affected by normal weaponry like any other man. Boomstick: But i think one thing is for certain Wiz, humanity should be grateful to have this One-liner spittin, chainsaw handed, glorious chinned Badass on their side. . Frank West gets the scoop on Death Battle! Boomstick: When hordes of Zombies are on the horizon, Who are you gonna call when the Dead are Rising? Wiz: The only correct awnser is the one named Frank, Frank West. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/myexufn8XD8 ) Wiz: In 2006, Frank West caught wind of something suspicious going down in Willamette, Colorado. The Military had put this uninteresting town on lockdown, apparently due to a sudden outbreak of civilian riots. Boomstick: Frank knew damn well that if what was going down was really just some riots, the military wouldnt've put the entirety of Willamette on lockdown. Hungry for a scoop, Frank snuck through by helicopter, somehow without being seen, and dropped off at the local mall. Wiz: This is where Frank West had his first encounter with the undead, going from your average freelance photojournalist to a literal one man army. Boomstick: After three straight days of intense survival, Frank clawed his way out of Willamette and did what he knew he had to do. He fought hard to expose the government for their attempt of covering up the Willamette Incident and became an American Hero! Everytime a new zombie outbreak occurred, it didn't take Frank very long to get on the case. Wiz: and Frank wouldn't have made it long if it weren't for his insane ingenuity and wrestling skills. Frank's greatest strength is his improvisation. Anything he can get his hands on is a potential tool of destruction. Everything from Baseball bats, frying pans & chainsaws to the completely obserd like dinner plates, trash cans, even his own Camera. Boomstick: You know the old saying, never bring a knife to a gun fight? Well, Frank spits in the face of that saying! He's like John Wick but instead of a pencil... It's a soccor ball. Wiz: Think of Frank like a Dragon Ball Z fusion of Macgyver and Negan from The Walking Dead. Boomstick: Frank's preficcent with just about any firearm he can get his grubby mits on; Pistols, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles... You name it Frank can go full on Rambo on some undead freaks. Frank is never picky about what he fights with but the more and more he had to take on hordes by the hundreds, slinging around wheel chairs and mailboxes wasn't gonna cut it. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/PZhMKWx1C9Q ) Wiz: So Frank put his impressive creativity to use and created Combo-Weapons. From the fairly simple ones like the Spiked Bat and Defiler to the completely science defying such as the Electric Crusher, Lasersword and the Gandelf. Some of these weapons are just completely illogical, so much so that it comes off as magic-like. Boomstick: The more creative Frank got the deadlier he became, this dude's imagination is insanely unpredictable. He has created over 100 Combo-Weapons. Such as the Classic Paddle-Saw and the oh so satisfying knife gloves. He's got soundwave traps, decapitating boomerangs, Tennis ball cannons that shoot saw blades and fireballs, a machinegun weilding teddy bear and the Blambow is a beautiful masterpiece that'd make Hawkeye proud. Wiz: There's the Deck the Halls which is a pair of metal gauntlets that can send soundwaves powerful enough to fling cars, the Blast from the Past is literally a sledgehammer with grenades ducttaped to it, the Ice Sword emites liquid nitrogen, The Unbrella Gun when charged up shoots a laser that completely obliterates zombies and people alike, there's a firework shooting rocket launcher, a fire breathing dinosaur helmet, a drill spear, an acid spewing maul, a laser shooting alien mask, a flamethrowing watergun and the... Boomstick. A pump action shotgun with a pitchfork ducttaped to it... Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar... Wiz: We could go all day with all the crazy shit Frank has glued together. Impressivly, Frank can craft these weapons in just a few seconds! Even large Combo-Vehicals like the Tread Maker, Frank can have ready to go on the fly. Boomstick: But why would Frank need a fire breathing car when he has access to military Exo-Suits? These robotic exoskeletons are capable of flinging a 7 ton ambulance and punching through concrete. Frank can modify them with slushie machines to somehow make them shoot freaking ice tornados and start a house sized snow blizzard or attach arcade cabinets to it giving the ability to shoot electricity! But unless Frank is in a military zone, a Exo-Suit will only last about two minutes at most. But to whoever Frank is beating the living shit out of, two mintues is gonna feel like two years! Of course that's assuming they'd be able to feel anything after the first ten seconds. ' Wiz: That's not all Frank can do with arcade cabinets. He can gain the abilities of other Capcom characters through special arcade cabinets called Capcom Heroes, such as Dante from Devil May Cry, Arthur from Super Ghouls and Ghosts, Ryu from Street Fighter, and Veutiful Joe, amoung many others. '''Boomstick: Using these costumes, Frank gains some insane destructive capability, enabling him to clear out an entire street of zombies in just a few short moments and you know he digs the shit out of that Megaman one! ' Wiz: Though it should be noted that these only give Frank access to a select few abilities and some are uh.. '''Boomstick: Uhhh. I do not want to see that EVER again, Wiz.. Wiz: Agreed... Boomstick: Moving on from that Crime Against Humanity... Apparently Frank has watched Criss Angel on Master Chef or something, because these Mixed Drinks somehow heal him and increase his abilities temporarily. By using a blender to mix and match all sorts of food, Frank embraces his inner Gordon Ramsay and creates energy drinks that make a can of Redbull look like some bitchass Bug Juice! Man, where can i get his portable mixer! Wiz: Quicksteps multiply Frank's running speed by three, the Energizer grants complete invincibility for 10 seconds, Spitfire turns Frank's own spit into a deadly projectile or even close range fireballs, and Painkillers cut damage inflected to Frank in half. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/93y2qWZzdbQ ) Boomstick: But the best part about Frank is that he doesn't always need his weapons to prove himself. The dude is strong as hell! He flipped over an ambulance weighing 7 tons without an Exo-Suit, he's punched straight through Kevlar body armor which can stop shotgun blasts upclose, can obliterate a zombie's head with a single punch, He can even karate chop bodyparts off zombies Liu Kang style or rip their heads off like Sub-Zero, minus the spinal cord unfortunately... Wiz: More impressivly he's done this! Boomstick: Damn! I bet Frank would kill it in some Major League Baseball! Dude literally hits like a truck! Better yet, this isn't just one strong-ass photojournalist, he's a sponge for pain! He's tough enough to walk away from being shot multiple times by Blackhawk Helicopter missles, shake off building high falls, can get right back up after being smashed by amusement park rides, take beatings from Calder, walk off being electrocuted and being caught of fire, Frank has even been hung on a meat hook and got fucking tortured. Even after all of this... The man has no fucking signs of slowing down! Look at him go! Back right into the action like a true badass! Wiz: He's even fast enough to evade automatic gunfire and speeding vehicles. With all this it's no surprise that Frank has killed a countless number of zombies in his adventures, possibly reaching into the tens of thousands single handedly, but Frank has put down more than just the regular zombie. Boomstick: Using his survival techniques and expertise in Greco Roman style wresting: Frank has euthanized nearly 50 psychopaths, taken down groups of military grunts single handedly, Fought a giant weaponized robot, and has a flawless track record when it comes to combating High Ranking Military Soldiers. Hell, he's even duked it out with Spider-Man and Thanos! It's pretty safe to say literally nothing will get in the way of Frank getting the scoop, those who have... Went to the farm, if you know what i mean. Boomstick: Heh heh. Got 'em. Wiz: However, while Frank is impressive he's definitely not perfect. He's greedy, Obnoxious and is a huge Narcissist. Frank has a very inconsistent combat record and being a photojournalist Frank will usually prioritize photography over fisticuffs. Boomstick: And despite being God-Tier Zombie Killer; Frank has been infected twice and He may posses a superhuman physique, He is still human and is affected by normal weaponry like any other person. Wiz: But if there's one thing you can take from this, is that there's 3 ingredients for a Can of Zombie whoop-ass. Dress Code Deviance, Orange Juice and Frank West. . Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAATTTTLLLEE!!! . Who are you rooting for? Ash Williams Frank West Pre-Fight Time - 4:47 PM, Afternoon. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/9L7mZH2u3Qc ) A damaged television flickers on and off in a store window. It suddenly stops on a news channel. Female News Reporter: Raccoon City has been completely overrun once again by a mysterious plague, rumor has it that The Necronomican Ex-Mortis also known as the book of the dead is to blame. It was last seen being taken from a museum display by this Man... The News Channel flashes a picture of Ash Williams on the screen. Female News Reporter: If you have have any information of this man's whereabouts, please contact local authorities as soon as possi--. The television shuts off. ???: Hm.. Well... Who ever this clown is, He won't be getting away with this for much longer. Frank West smashes the window and grabs the television, throwing it in his shopping cart full of items. He hurries off, pushing his cart infront of him. Frank: Alright then, let's get this scoop and bust this case wide open. Meanwhile Ash is seen sneaking around a neighborhood holding the Necronomican. Ash: Damn, Book. You tricked me! Necronomican: You were the one foolish enough to believe my words. Ash: Oh, Yeah? Well, when I'm done fixing this mess I'm gon-- OOF! Ash is sent flying back by an unknown force. Ash: What the--?! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/zCeQJP09dnU ) Ash looks up and sees Frank West holding his baseball bat in hand. Frank: Alright, Pal. You're coming with me, you're gonna answer for what you've done to this city! Ash gets back up and puts away the book. Ash: Mind yer own business, Dan Akyroyd. I didn't do any of this!.... Not on purpose anyway... Frank: You can't talk your way out of this one, Psychopath! I'm taking you down! Frank grabs his camera as Ash revs up his chainsaw and both get ready to fight. Fight! Ash rushes forward and swings his chainsaw ferociously, Frank evades the attacks and somersault kicks Ash in the face. Ash stumbles back and pulls out his boomstick. Ash: Let's go! Ash fires two shots at Frank, the first shot misses but the second hits Frank directly in the chest. Frank shrugs it off and picks up a near by bench and throws it straight at Ash, he lunges forward and cuts it in half. As Ash lands on the ground, Frank runs forward and hits him repeatedly with a double lariat. Frank: Deadmeat! Frank turns around and begins to beats Ash over the head with his fists. Ash retaliates with a sweep kick, knocking Frank to the ground. He rolls out of the way as Ash stabs his chainsaw into the ground, Frank grabs his baseball bat and whacks Ash across the face. Frank artlessly swings his bat at Ash, hitting him multiple times. Ash gets knocked dizzy and Frank charges up a powerful swing. Frank: Survival of the fittest is the only rule I need! Frank goes for the swing but his bat is chopped in half mid-swing my Ash's chainsaw, shocking Frank. Ash push kicks Frank in the stomach. Ash readies his chainsaw, grabbing it's handle tight with his left hand and rushes Frank. Ash slings his chainsaw ruthlessly at Frank, slashing him sporadically and almost hitting the camera. Frank notices this and clocks Ash in the jaw with an uppercut, forcing him away. Frank: Don't touch the Camera! Frank leaps up and does a two hand smash ontop of Ash's skull, as Frank lands he continues with several jabs to Ash's face and ends the assault with a karate chop. Ash spins around with his back to Frank. He picks up Ash from behind and suplexs him into the pavement. As they both get back up Ash revs up his chainsaw then proceeds to slash Frank repeatedly and points his boomstick in Frank's face. Ash: Blow. Ash blasts Frank in the face, sending him flying through a brick wall. Frank recovers and looks around him, realising that he's in a hardware supply store. Frank: Fan-Tastic! Ash enters the store through the hole in the wall, loosing sight of Frank. Ash walks through the store, unable to find his enemy. Ash pauses as a shadow apears behind him. Frank: Hi-yah! Ash turns around as Frank goes to smash him with the Electric Crusher, Ash narrowly dodges and slashes at Frank with his chainsaw. Frank steps back and slams the Electric Crusher into the ground and electricity is sent through the floor. Ash jumps out of the way and in midair shoots the Electric Crusher out of Frank's hands, rendering it useless. Frank: Uh oh! Ash lands ontop of a shelf and opens fire at Frank, who evades the incoming fire. Frank picks up a lawnmower and chunks it at the shelf, knocking it down along with Ash. Ash: Whoooa! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/ZR2V16ks6ms ) Ash lands flat on his back. He starts to get back up but something falls into his lap, The Sap Master 3000. Ash takes off his regular chainsaw and replaces it with the Sap Master, Ash back on his feet revs up the chainsaw. Frank sees this and pulls out a lasersword. They rush each other and their weapons clash, sending a massive amount sparks into the air. They both take a step back and start swinging their weapons at eachother once again, both weapons continue to strike multiple times. Ash raises his chainsaw over his head and swings it downward, Frank uses the lasersword to block the attack and they both begin to struggle to overpower the other. Frank uses all of his might to push Ash back and pulls out his camera. Frank: Smile! The flash stuns Ash giving Frank the chance to grab his Spiked Bat and hits him so hard, Ash flies through the roof as Frank rests his bat on his shoulder triumphantly, he then runs outside and pulls out the firework rocket launcher. Ash is seen acending above a tall building then starts to decend to the ground. Frank starts to fire the rocket launcher at his enemy. Ash sees the incoming rockets and begins to maneuver around and dodge them as they explode around him. Ash shoots rapidly at the rockets with his boomstick. He sees more rockets begin flying at him, he looks down and sees the concrete below closing in on him, realising he needs to act fast. Ash: Come on, Williams! Think! A lightbulb pops above Ash's head in a cartoonish manner with a grin on his face. Ash looks at the building behind him. He resheaths his boomstick and takes the Sap Master 3000 off his stump, grabbing it with his free hand. He proceeds to stab the chainsaw into the building, slowing his decent. Ash reaches behind his back with his stump and reveals his gatling gun hand, Ash nods his head with a smirk which turning into a toothy smile. The barrels of the gun spin as Ash takes aim. A stream of bullets explode from the gatling gun, Ash shoots the incomming rockets, resulting in a cloud of black smoke. Frank witnesses this and grunts with anger. He continues firing rockets at Ash, but bullets from Ash's gatling gun begin striking the ground around Frank, ripping up the ground and sending debree everywhere. Frank begins moving slowly to his right to avoid the fire but keeping his focus on Ash. Frank runs out of ammo, forcing him to switch to a Blambow. Frank takes a deep breath and lines up a shot, he releases his grip on the string, sending an explosive arrow directly at Ash. He sees out of the corner of his eye and kicks it right back at Frank. It hits the ground infront of Frank's feet. Frank: Oh, Come on! The arrow explodes as Ash stops a few feet above the ground. He hops down, however he is unable to retrieve the Sap Master. Ash tries pulling it out but is unsuccessful. Frank sees this as he dusts himself off and starts to craft something while Ash is distracted. Ash gets frustrated and decides to leave it. Ash: Damn it! Fine... Ash tosses the gatling gun aside infavor of his cyborg hand, equipping it. Ash turns around only to get hit buy a Hail Mary, the explosion engulfs Ash. Frank: Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Frank raises up his arms and punches into the air, but before he can finish celebrating five red lasers shoot out from the smoke, hitting Frank directly sending him into a wall. Ash walks out of the smoke and flames. Ash looks at his shoulder to see a small fire, this startles him and he swiftly puts it out. Ash then focuses his attention on a dazed Frank. Ash: Yo! David Bailey! Frank gathers himself and looks up at Ash, who proceeds to flip him off. Ash: Let's Tango! Ash throws out his arm and points his middle finger at Frank and starts firing explosives at him. Frank gets up but before he can move out of the way several explosive shells start to explode around him. Ash raises and pumps his boomstick in the air. Ash: HaHahahahHaHA! YEEAAAAAH, Babay! Ash resheaths his boomstick as he turns around and walks away but is smacked in the back of the head with a soccor ball, Ash turns around to see Frank wiping his mouth with his sleeve and dropping a Energizer on the ground next to an empty Quickstep and Painkiller. Ash: W-What!?! Frank: I'm freelance, pal. That means I've gotta be ready for anything. Frank puts on the Flaming Triceratops Helmet, sparking a flame in the helmet's eyes. Frank: Beams and missiles? Ain't gonna scare me. Frank charges forward at full speed. Ash chuckles to himself and points his fingers once more, shooting laser beams straight at Frank. He maneuvers past the lasers, moving closer towards Ash. Ash's eyes widen with surprise, he squints them shut and charges up a punch with his Cyborg Hand and socks Frank so hard it sends Frank stumbling back and cracks the helmet. Frank readjusts his helmet and breathes fire at Ash, who uses his cyborg hand to also shoot fire, The flames hit and counter eachother. After a few seconds of the flames struggling to overpower eachother, Ash's hand starts to malfuction and Frank's helmet gives out. Frank acts fast and slams Ash in the face with his fist, Ash is knocked down and Frank grabs him by the legs, performing a giant swing. Frank lets go, sending Ash into a broken down car. Ash looks up and scauls at Frank, but notices something in the car. Ash smashes the window with his elbow and digs in the car for a second then reveals the Dimond Chainsaw by holding it up in the air. Ash: Groovy! Frank equips his Knife Gloves with haist and lunges at Ash, slicing him across the face. Ash begins swinging around the Chainsaw as Frank slashes and swips. They go back and forth with their attacks but neither can land a hit on eachother. Frank does a Double Lariat but Ash sheilds himself with the Chainsaw sending sparks all over the place. Frank then catches Ash by surprise with an upward slash, cutting Ash across the torso. Ash then does a wide swing with his Chainsaw, Frank blocks but the blades on his Knife Gloves are cut completely off. Frank hits Ash with an uppercut with the glove and then slams a pie in Ash's face. Ash whipes his face off and sees Frank running away. Ash hears ticking and looks down at his Chainsaw and sees a Sticky Bomb attached to it. Ash hastily takes it off and tosses it into the air and shoots it with with his Boomstick, the chainsaw explodes into nothing. Ash puts on his Iron Gauntlet and chases after Frank. Frank looks behind him and sees Ash is gaining up on him. He then stops dead in his tracks and turns around to spit directly in Ash's face, an angered Ash whipes his face once again. Frank pulls out a Boomstick and points it at Ash, who gets a perpexed look on his face. Ash: The hell is that? Frank: Uh, a Boomstick? Ash gets enraged and unshelthes his Boomstick and points it at Frank Ash: That's not a Boomstick! THIS is a Boomstick! Ash blasts Frank's shotgun damaging it. Ash gets a smug look as Frank tries to use it but it won't work, he tosses it aside and equips the Deck the Halls. Frank: Bring it, Weirdo! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/8HnJbniMcOo ) They both throw a punch at the same time and the Iron Gauntlet and Deck the Halls connect, Frank's gauntlet emites a shock wave that breaks all the surrounding building's windows. They both begin to rapidly start punching, each punch connects with another until Ash begins struggling to keep up allowing Frank to catch Ash's gauntlet and then punches him in the stomach, sending Ash into a small building. Ash now bleeding begins to recover, Frank starts tossing Sound Wave Traps into the building. Finally Frank walks up to the building and looks at the heavly injured Ash. Frank: You put up one hell of a fight.... but I've Covered Wars, Bitch! Frank raises both of his deck the halls and slams them together sending a massive soundwave into the building, setting off the sound wave traps. Ash falls to his knees and covers his ears as the noise begins to make his head thrash with pain, his ears and his nose start to bleed. Then suddenly the entire structure collapses ontop of Ash. Frank ceases and looks over the rubble. Frank: Heh, Still got it! Frank begins taking pictures of the scene, but he stops when he hears something. A shining silver chainsaw, Chain-lightning, bursts out from the rubble and Ash springs out, starting to chuckle. Ash: Pfft, Wars? You've Covered Wars? What the hell does that even Mean?! Frank: Grrrr. Frank combos a fire axe and a sledgehammer together to make a Defiler while Ash is busy laughing. Frank throws the weapon at Ash, who ducks at the last second. Frank then throws multiple Chuck 'n Chops at Ash. With a raised eyebrow and a grin; He leans left to avoid the first one, leans right to dodge another and ducks under the third. Frank then chunks a Decapitator, Ash ducks under it aswell. Ash: Work on your aim and that receding hairline! Frank smirks as the Decapitator turns back around and heads straight for Ash, who pulls out his boomstick with tremendous speed and points it over his shoulder, blasting the Decapitator into pieces. Ash then whistles as loud as he can and motor is heard in the distance. Frank looks in horror and is hit by the Deathcoaster, Frank is sent flying and lands infront of a glowing crate. Ash hops in the driver seat of the Deathcoaster and adjusts the rearview mirror and sees a massive horde of zombies in the reflection, Ash turns around to look out the back window with a nervous laugh. Ash: Oh, uhh. Forgot about that.. Ash turns back around and then sees Frank charging torwards him in an Exo-Suit. Ash swiftly puts on his seatbelt and smashes the gas pedal with his foot. The Deathcoaster speeds forward. Frank and the Deathcoaster collide, after a brief power struggle Frank grabs a hold of the propeller and tares it off, flinging it behind him. Frank then backhands the Deathcoaster sending it hurdling torwards the zombie hoard, Frank takes off in hot pursuit. The Deathcoaster crashes, flipping over several times. After a second Ash kicks open the driver's side door and coughs up some blood as he staggers out of the vehicle. Ash revs up Chain-lightning but is suddenly attacked by a zombie, Ash cuts it in half vertically. Ash: Keep yer hands off me, Ya damn dir-- (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/tvg-6iV4xK0 ) Ash stops mid-sentence as he realizes he's completely surrounded by the undead. In horror, Ash grabs his boomstick and starts firing into the crowd, but he then notices a sudden cold breeze. Ash ducks as a line of ice shards fire at him. He looks back and sees deep in the crowd of zombies, Frank in a newly modified Exo-Suit rushing straight for him, plowing right through the horde. Frank launches multiple ice tornados in his direction, sucking up and flinging zombies in their path. Ash runs out of the way and fires his boomstick at Frank but to no affect. Frank leaps through the air and punches the ground infront of Ash, cracking the ground beneath. Zombies begin to decend on the two as Ash climbs ontop of Frank and starts to rapidly slash and cut at him, Frank smashes and swats away zombies as he tries to grab ahold of Ash. Frank manages to get ahold of Chain-lightning and slams Ash into the concrete, breaking Chain-lightning. Frank then charges up and enites a powerful ice blizzard, freezing a huge chunk of the horde and sending Ash crashing into the Deathcoaster. More zombies begin to flood the area, Frank gets ready to fight but his Exo-Suit then runs out of juice and falls apart. Frank: Aww, crap! Meanwhile, Ash regains consciousness and reequipes his Iron Gauntlet. He looks up just as the Zombies begin to mob him. Ash: Ya little bastards! Ash tries to fight back, punching and kicking, but is over taken by their numbers. Ash: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!! Frank is seen fighting the horde with his bare hands, He disembowels one, Karate chops another's head clean off and lifts one up and throws it into the crowd. The zombies then begin to overtake Frank aswell, But Frank does a double lariat to get them off. Frank: CLEAR OFF! Frank takes a moment to breathe, He then notices a green glow coming from with in the horde. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/epVQa4r3ykY ) Ash: Klaatu Barada NIKTO! Frank: Huh?! The Sky becomes blocked by the clouds, the green glow turns into an explosion. Ash is seen with the Kandarian Dagger in the grip of his gauntlet and is holding up the Necronomican, using Multiple spells. Ash swiftly clears out the zombies dozens at a time with lightning. He stops and turns around seeing Frank. Ash: Oh, Yer in for world of hurt now, punk! Ash begins shooting barrages lighting bolts at him, Frank ducks under the first bolt but then scrambles in the opposite direction as he trys to evade the lightning. Frank then catches something in the corner of his eye, another Exo-Suit next to a whole row of arcade cabinets. Frank looks behind himself to see Ash, he quickly places down a Freedom Bear, Saw Launcher and a Molten Cannon. Frank: This'll be an Outtake on Brutality for sure! All three weapons begin firing at Ash. Frank swiftly takes a picture of the scene then darts for the spare Exo-Suit. Ash puts away the dagger and holds out the Necronomican to shield himself from the bullets, saw blades and fire balls. Ash then opens the book. Ash: Nos-Feratos Amantos KANDA! The weapons cease their assault, the bullets and saw blades freeze in mid-air. Ash with his face barried in the book, raises his hand high. Ash: Aton-Neran-Ofas! A large bolt of lightning shoots from Ash's hand, destroying Frank's weapons. Ash looks up from the book and out of nowhere is smashed in the face with a large mechanical fist, Ash is sent rolling into a truck. He springs up and sees Frank in a brand new Exo-Suit modified with the arcade cabinets. They glare at eachother for a breif moment. Ash quickly flips open the book as Frank starts firing at Ash with electric blasts. Ash returns the favor and starts shooting electricity aswell. Dozens bolts strike eachother continuously, Frank stops and rushes toward Ash, tanking all of his attacks. Ash flips to another page in the Necronomican. Ash: Medicina Buena Luz Divina! A green light flashes around Ash briefly, He puts the book away and turns around to the truck. Ash then lifts the truck over his head and chunks it at Frank. Ash: Heave Ho! The vehicle hurdles at Frank but he grabs it and rips it right in half tossing away the two pieces as he heads straight for Ash. Ash in a panic pulls back out the book. Frank: Golden Camera Awards, here I come! (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/XNO8Edwgb0s ) Frank closes in and throws a heavy punch but Ash catches it in his hand. Which catches Frank off guard. Ash: Buckle up bonehead, cause you're going for a ride! Ash then grabs a near by tree with his Iron Gauntlet as a giant blue portal opens behind them and begins sucking inward. Ash hangs on and looks behind him. Frank grabs onto Ash's foot as the portal's pull becomes stronger. Ash tries to kick Frank off but is unable to break the Exo-Suit's grip. Ash notices the tree starting to move and looks downward, the portal is beginning to uproot it. Ash looks back at Frank with a worried look on his face. Frank smirks at Ash right before the tree is ripped from the ground and they're both sucked into the portal, along with various other objects. Ash and Frank flail helplessly as they're soring through the vortex. They get ahold of themselves and Frank looks at Ash. Frank: Magicians are good people in my book. The book of people's asses I've kicked! Frank fires a bolt of electricity at Ash, hitting him directly. Ash then grabs a floating desk and uses it to push himself towards Frank. Ash tackles Frank and the two begin to spin out of control as they beat eachother. Ash knees Frank in the stomach and Frank returns the favor with a haymaker to the face. A giant light then opens up in front of them, distracting Ash. Frank then takes this chance to electricute Ash and punches him so hard Ash is sent flying into the light. The scene switches to a clouded sky over a barren wasteland then a hole opens in the air with a sharp crackling sound. Ash is spat from this hole and falls downward through frame and Frank follows suit. Ash smashes into the ground head first and Frank slams onto the ground on his back and the Exo-Suit falls apart, Frank jumps back onto his feet and looks to his side, A Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinet. Ash gets up, shaking his head, and bends over to grab the book off the ground. Necronomican: You dare use me as a tool! Ash: Aw, Shut yer yap! All of a sudden the book is shot out of Ash's grip. Ash looks in the direction the bullet came from and sees Frank using the Dante Capcom Heroes suit, twirling his guns and pointing them at Ash. Ash scoffs and equips his Flamethrower to his stump and grabs the Kandarian Dagger. Frank: I'll chop 'til I drop! They run at eachother, Ash haults and launches a stream of fire at Frank, He leaps over it and spins in mid-air, rapidly shooting his guns. Ash is hit serveral times and is then kicked in the face. Ash staggers back but rushes back in, slashing at Frank with the dagger. Frank blocks a slash with his gun and smacks Ash in the face with the other. Ash retaliates by blasting Frank in the face with the flamethrower and slices him with the dagger, stunning Frank. Ash swiftly unequips his flamethrower and replaces it with his grappling hook. Ash tags Frank with it and starts swinging him around in the air. Ash then swings his grappling hook downward, flinging Frank off and straight into a boulder. Ash turns around and sees the Necronomican, he points his grappling hook at it and retrieves the book. Frank struggles to get back up, Ash sees this. Ash: The Name's Ash, Housewares. He opens the book, holds up his hand and begins charging up a final blow. Frank looks up and sees what Ash is doing. He forces himself back onto his feet and looks around in desperation as a final arcade cabinet crashes into the ground from the sky, a few feet from him. He limps as fast as he can over to it. Frank: It's Frank. Frank West. Remember that name 'cause it'll be the last thing you ever hear... Frank starts mashing the buttons until his choice is made. Megaman X. Frank turns to face his opponent, points the Megabuster at Ash, placing his other hand ontop of it, and begins charging a blast. Frank: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL MEGABUSTER!! Frank's Megabuster shoots a giant fireball as Ash shoots a giant bolt of red lightning out of his hand. The fireball and the lightning collide into eachother and cause an explosion expanding over the entire area for a 3 mile radius. After a brief moment the dust settles. Out from underneath some burning rubble, Frank staggers back onto his feet. He looks around at nearby burning trees and destroyed vehicals. Frank rubs the side of his head in pain. Frank: Man... What an Asshole.. Then out of nowhere Ash tackles Frank to the ground, Ash goes to stab him with the Kandarian Dagger but Frank socks Ash in the jaw, making him back off. They get back on their feet. OVERTIME MODE (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/82L5P5DjZy0 ) Frank: Alright, Crimson Chin. Let's finish this. Ash: Come get Some! Frank leaps at Ash and punches him in the face and knees him in the stomach, Knocking the Necronomican out of Ash's shirt and onto the ground. Ash: NO! The ground begins to shake and crack open, emiting a bright red glow, the earth swallows the necronomican as zombies crawl out from the ground and infest the surroundings area once again. Frank surprises Ash with a jump kick to the face, Ash grabs and puts Frank in a choke hold but he throws Ash over his shoulder. Frank goes for a knee drop but Ash rolls out of the way. Ash donkey kicks Frank in the chest, Frank staggers and Ash starts to slash at him with the Kandarian dagger, Frank is able to evade the slashes. Frank is backed up to a wall as Ash aims for Frank's head, he grabs Ash by the wrists and they begin to struggle. Frank notices zombies are starting to surround them, he headbutts Ash and pushes him to the Zombies. They grab ahold of Ash, one goes in for a bite but Ash stabs it in the head with the dagger and begins slashing at the Zombies until he's freed himself. Giving Frank enough time to craft a Paddlesaw. Frank: Die, die, DIE! Frank viciously begins to swing and slash at Ash with the paddlesaw, Ash ducks and dodges the saws. Ash blocks the attacks with the Kandarian Dagger with each collision sparks fly. Ash: That the best ya got!? Zombies continue to get in the middle of the brawl. Frank goes for a swing at Ash but he rolls under it, as he gets back up he grabs a zombie by the back of the shirt and flings it at Frank, Frank turns around and cuts the zombie in half diagonally. Frank rushes at Ash and swings his paddlesaw again, Ash ducks and four zombies get decapitated. Ash picks up one of the heads and chunks it at Frank, who saumersault kicks it into the sky. Ash leaps at Frank and slashes at him with the dagger but Frank blocks it with the base of the paddlesaw resulting in it being cut in half, Frank kicks Ash away and looks at the two pieces of the paddlesaw then smiles. Frank runs at Ash and preforms a double lariat with the saws, Ash jumps over Frank causing him to mow down group of zombies, covering both of them in blood. Ash lands ontop of some zombies, crushing them to death. Frank turns around and throws one of the saws at Ash, he runs forward and cuts in half. The two pieces fly behind him and go straight through some of the horde. Frank throws the other saw, which Ash promptly roundhouse kicks back at Frank. It cuts Frank across the torso. Ash: HahaHa! Boomstick: $199.99, Shells: $29.99, Kicking some Punk-ass: Priceless! Frank gets pissed off. He pulls out an I.E.D. and tosses it into the air. It explodes killing all of the surrounding zombies, Ash holds his hand up to shield his face from the spatter. Frank rushes at Ash, pinning him to the ground and begins to rapidly punch Ash in the face. Frank punches Ash one last time leaving him in a daise, Frank stands up and pulls out a katana. He then stabs it into Ash's torso making him yell in pain then goes limp. Frank: Heh heh, Who's laughing NOW!? Ash presses his boomstick against Frank's chin. Ash: St-still... me. Ash pulls the trigger, sending Frank spinning into the air. Ash: You wanted to test the Mettle of Man... WELL HERE'S THE SEMESTER FINAL!! Frank the decends to the ground as Ash quickly equips his chainsaw and leaps into the air with it raised high, Frank yells as the saw impails through his stomach but is silenced when Ash finishes the job by pulling it through the rest of Frank's torso. Ash lands back on the ground as blood rains down. K. O. Ash cuts up Frank's body into pieces with the Kandarian Dagger and buries him, marking the grave with a makeshift cross. Before Ash leaves he hangs Frank's camera on the cross. Results Boomstick: Huh, Didn't know he still had brains after Dead Rising 4. Wiz: While these two are in the top teir of Zombies Hunters, The further we delved into this match-up the more obvious the diffrences became. (Music Cues: https://youtu.be/cOjpaWzyWXg ) Boomstick: For starters, Ash has far more combat experience and has a wider resume of enemies he's faced. To where Frank normally deals with zombies, Ash normally deals with demons. Outside of zombies and psychos, Frank has very rarley taken on anything beyond that. Like yeah sure there are some exceptions but those are no where near as abundant compared to Ash's record and what Frank has taken on absolutely pales in comparison to the actual God-like entities that Ash has taken out, like Kandar the Destroyer and the Dark Ones. Wiz: While Frank did fight Thanos, he only did so with the aid of an Infinity Stone and Iron Man, even when he fought Spider-Man he still had help from Chris Redfield and Mike Haggar. Boomstick: When Ash was transported to an alternate Marvel Universe, He fought undead counterparts of Mulitple-Man, Hulkling and Sentry by himself! Well, granted when he fought Sentry he got his ass kicked but just taking one fucking hit from this dude meant Ash was way tougher than Frank. Sentry is considered one of the physically strongest Marvel Superheroes and has been quoted as being able to sink islands and Ash just straight up ate a bitchslap from this dude! At best Frank tanked hits from a giant robot which at most was hitting with 100 tons of force and we're really highballing that. Wiz: Ash's most obvious edge was his speed, even if Frank used quicksteps he'd only clock in at 48mph at most and Ash, Ironicly can go nearly three times that at 120mph without any such enhancements and is likely much faster. Boomstick: As for combat speed Frank might be a bit faster but not enough to were it'd make a noticeable difference. Even if he was faster at hand to hand, Ash's reaction time just knocked Frank's right out of the park! Frank may have evaded automatic gunfire but Ash has dodged lightning and even lasers, Frank can barely compare. Wiz: Frank's biggest edges in this fight were strength, stamina and ingenuity. The ladder of which Ash is still fairly comparable. Boomstick: Yeah, Ash was making his own Combo-Weapons before Frank West was even concept art. Frank did have better stamina but it's extremely unlikely it'd play much of a roll in this fight as it would take at least 24 hours for either of them to get even close to being winded and this fight definitely isn't going to get dragged out for more than a hour. Frank did have a clear edge in physical strength, but dealing with dudes with greater strength isn't anything new to Ash but he wasn't a whimp in the whole brute strength department either. Especially with the help of those handy dandy magic spells. Wiz: Ash having faught Deadites for 30 years would easily make him scale to their physical abilities. In Evil Dead: Fist full of Boomstick, Deadites are shown bursting through building walls to attack Ash, assuming a concrete composition this would require 5 Tons of force at the minimum. Ash's strength spell specifically says it grants Ash the strength of 10 men, assuming this multiplies Ash's own strength by that, would put Ash at 50 Tons. Boomstick: Damn, making him quite a bit stronger than Frank's Exo-Suits! Wiz: Speaking of which, Frank's special weaponry and obserd creativity would definitely keep Ash on his toes and could potentially counter some of Ash's magic. Boomstick: The key word being some. Wiz: Things like Frank's Exo-Suits and Energizers could buy him some time but there was honestly nothing stopping Ash from just say, stunning Frank in place giving him more than enough time to kill him ten times over or just making the sky rain lava. Ash may have to say all of his spells verbally but that's still better than having to go out and find specific ingredients mid fight. Frank can carry more weapons at once than Ash, but Ash's magic would last just as long if not longer than Frank's Combo-Weapons. As the Necronomican is literally the gateway to all that is evil, Ash's magic would have plenty of demonic energy to feed off of durring the fight. Boomstick: Even if Ash did forget how to recite a spell correctly he has every single one of them written down on a piece of paper he keeps in the Necronomican. Both Ash and Frank have shown they're subseptable to regular weaponry but at their peak Ash's durability is potentially freaking island level thanks to that Sentry pimpslap, there was no way Frank was gonna be able to keep Ash down for long, on the other hand Frank may have potentially shook off 100 tons of force but lava and lightning don't give a crap about how much force you can withstand. Wiz: And when it came down the their arsenals while both were incredibly destructive and powerful, Ash's was clearly more suited for this bout. Boomstick: On average Ash is just plain and simple carring deadlier weapons than Frank, a double barrel and a chainsaw beat a wooden baseball bat and a camera any day of the week. Even when it came to their more unique weapons, Chain-Lightning alone put all of Frank's melee based Combo-Weapons to shame. They're great for mowing down hordes of zombies like a week old lawn but Chain-lightning can cut through steel like butter. Nothing besides maybe the Exo-Suits would've put up much of a fight against it. Wiz: Frank's only real chances would be to either outsmart Ash or to somehow get the Necronomican away from him. Outsmarting Ash was possible as Frank was smarter but Ash, while not very smart academically was just as smart of a fighter as Frank West was if not more. Bruce Campbell's words hold true as Ash has shown plenty of instances of fast thinking and adapting to just about any situation thrown at him, like when Ash had to fight Eligos, who is literally called The Demon of the Mind. Boomstick: Frank getting the Necronomican away from Ash wasn't illogical either as He was stronger, but if he did... What would he even do? Frank doesn't have any experience with anything close to the Necronomican, let alone trying to translate the thing and Ash also having the reaction time advantage would mean Ash could just as easily keep Frank's hands off the book and it's not like Frank would have much luck trying to destroy it either. Wiz: Ash himself has tried hundreds apon hundreds of times, burning it, electrocuting it, freezing it. Only Holy or other demonic Weapons like the Kandarian Dagger or at least something similar has been shown to be able to put the book down. Unfortunately for Frank, he just didn't have any options what so ever to destroy the book. Boomstick: Hey wait a second, what about the Capcom Heroes Dante costume? Doesn't it give Frank Rebellion? Wiz: Well, even assuming Frank would choose that particular costume and somehow indicate that the book has a weakness to demonic weaponry, Capcom Heroes Arcade Cabinets most likely are just replicating the abilities through technology and gives us no reason to believe otherwise. Even if we did assume that it does give Frank Dante's abilities, Ash could counter it with the Kandarian Dagger due to Dante's demonic heritage. In the end Frank's surpior muscle and incredibly creative mind would give Ash a run for his money but Ash was more experienced, far faster, far more durable and possessed the better arsenal. Boomstick: Looks like Frank just paled to the King. Wiz: The Winner is: Ash Williams. . Categories Notes *Tatsunoku vs Capcom, Puzzle Fighter and Lost Planet were ignored because they have no story involving Frank. Evil Dead (2013), Within the Woods and Deploy and Destroy were also ingored for Ash for the same reason. Even if I did include them, the result likely wouldn't change. *For those wondering. Yes, I did watch the Evil Dead Musical in my research. *Zombie Frank and Deadite Ash were originally going to be used but I decided against it because they require very specific circumstances to happen that most likely wouldn't happen in this fight. Especially Zombie Frank. *Some will argue against Ash's feat of taking a hit from the Zombified Sentry as Ash WAS in the Afterlife at the time of that happening. But at the same time prior to smacking Ash, Sentry was literally eating a pile of people, giving proof that yes Ash was still in a physical state. *Ash is actually far faster than I gave him credit for in my analysis, as after escaping the Marvel Zombies universe, he was accidentally transported to the Marvel Werewolves universe. Where he encountered and outran a Werewolf Hulk (400mph+) and a Werewolf Spider-Man (200mph+). *Ash only needs to be careful with magic usage when using the Spell Book which is a sperate book from The Necronomican. The Necronomican hasn't shown any limits to how many spells it can use. *'If you would like to write your own version of Ash vs Frank, You can do so in a blog.' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles